Things I'll Never Say
by gilmorejunkie1230
Summary: A cute little song fic about Rory and Jess.


_**A/N: Okay, this is a different type of writing for me. The italics are parts of the song. The bold is flash backs and the normal font is present time. Jess stayed around until the 7th season. The song is 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Lavigne.**_

_Da da da da da da da da da da La da da da _

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

"_**So." Jess said looking at Rory.**_

"_**So." She answered back, a little nervous.**_

"_**Here we are." He said, keeping his eyes locked on hers.**_

"_**Yeah, here we are. So, tell me, what's your decision on smoking that depending on?" she asked softly while looking at her feet.**_

"_**On what's going to happen." He said nervously.**_

"_**When?" she asked cautiously.**_

"_**Now." He said taking a step towards her and leaning in for a kiss. After they broke apart, Rory smiled.**_

"_**I'm glad you didn't smoke it."**_

"_**Yeah." He said breathlessly, thinking the same thing.**_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah…_

Rory put her hair up in a bun while skillfully reading her book. She could feel Jess looking at her over the top of his book so she tried to act poised and perfect. Even after all those years, she still got nervous around him.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?_

"_**Can you imagine if braces were involved in this interaction?" she asked, walking backwards.**_

"_**It be a blood bath." He said smiling and kissed her again.**_

"_**I can't catch my breath." She said breathlessly, proving her point.**_

"_**You're not supposed to." He answered back as he leaned in for another kiss.**_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

"Mom, I think I'm ready." Rory said into the phone.

"Oh- I mean I thought- you guys live together- I guess I thought you already- but what I mean is-"

"Mom." She said cutting her off from her rant. "I mean to get married."

"Wow. Really? You're so young." Lorelai said, surprised.

"I know but when I think of my future, Jess is in it. I love him so much. I think- no I know he's the _**one**_." You could hear the awe and confidence in her voice.

"Well hon, I think you should just listen to your heart. Have you and Jess talked about this?"

"No. I don't even know if he's ready or thinking about it." She said, obviously disappointed.

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you, _

_what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out _

_we're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you_

_That I care_

_**What if Dean sucker-punched me and I had to defend myself? You're not even considering the possibility that that's what happened?" he asked angrily.**_

"_**Dean wouldn't do that." She said confidently.**_

"_**Oh, no, he might get his big white Stetson dirty." He said mockingly.**_

"_**You're being a jerk to my grandmother, too." she said annoyed.**_

"_**Hey I'm doing my best. If that means I'm being a jerk, then that's what I am. I didn't even want to come." He said defensively.**_

"_**No one made you." Rory said as she gave him a glare.**_

"_**You made me." Jess said pointing at her. He saw a big painting or Rory reading. "Oh, now I've seen it all."**_

_**You embarrassed me in front of her." She said, trying to pick a fight.**_

"_**That's it. I've had it." He said crossly.**_

"_**So have I." she said irritated.**_

"_**If you're gonna harp on this, I'm leaving."**_

"_**Oh great, so now I have to explain to my Grandma why my boyfriend who showed up half an hour late wit a black eye is walking out." She said, yelling at him more.**_

"_**Well, you like making up stories in your head so that should be easy for you." He snapped as he walked out.**_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah…_

While Rory was getting ready, Jess was getting ready himself. They were going out to dinner and Jess told her where they were going was a surprise. A small part of her wondered if he would propose tonight. It would be kind of out there but she worked harder on her makeup anyway.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

"_**You're not sick of me are you?" Rory asked Jess, in Kyle's parent's bedroom, feeling a little self conscious.**_

_**Jess' reply was kissing her. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes.**_

"_**That's a pretty good answer." Jess kissed her again. They kept kissing until they made their way over to the bed. They sat down on it and kept making out.**_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

Rory and Jess were at the restaurant, at their table, and had just ordered. Jess had just made a sarcastic comment and Rory started laughing. She noticed Jess staring at her so she stopped.

"I love you, you know that?" he said with a sweet smile.

"I had a hunch." She said smiling back. 'This was it.' She thought. The waiter brought over their food and once they were finished with their food. They were talking about nothing when Jess suddenly got on one knee.

Rory gasped and Jess looked up at her.

"What?" he asked as he picked his keys up off the ground and walked back to his chair.

"Oh… nothing. I just thought I saw someone I knew." She said, disappointed.

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter and stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_**Rory heard the gate on her grandparent's gate creak so she turned around and in front of her was Jess.**_

"_**Jess." She said stunned.**_

"_**Hey." He said casually, walking towards her.**_

"_**Hey." She squeaked. "I…" (long pause) "Sorry, that wasn't a sentence." She said still shocked.**_

"_**I got the gist." He said smirking.**_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah…_

Jess and Rory were taking a walk around a park when Jess suddenly stopped. 'Okay. I was wrong before, but not this time.' She thought happily.

Jess looked at her and she smiled happily at him.

"What?" he asked her, his curious face turning into a smile.

"Nothing." She said still smiling. "Why did we stop?" she asked, even though she already knew why.

"I just really love this place at night. I just stopped to look around for a sec." he said as he started walking again. Rory felt like someone just ripped out her heart and stepped on it. Shoulders slumped in defeat, she followed behind him.

_La da da da da La da da da da da La da da da da da da_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I wanted to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

"_**I'm really glad you're here." Jess said as he leaned a little closer to Rory.**_

"_**Yeah me too." she said quietly while smiling. They're faces are inches away and then Jess leans in farther and kissed her. He pulls her a little closer as they kiss some more.**_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

Jess and Rory decided to make a detour to Stars Hollow. The first place they decided to go was to the bridge. Right before they set foot on the bridge, Jess stopped. Rory didn't even look at him.

She gave up on the idea of him proposing.

"Did you drop your keys again?" she asked in a bored voice.

"No."

"Are you enjoying the scenery?" she asked with a little bitterness in her voice.

"No."

_With these things I'll never say_

Rory finally looked down and gasped. Jess was on one knee holding a diamond engagement ring with blue sapphires around one simple diamond.

"Marry me?"

_These things I'll never say._

**A/N: I hoped you liked this fic. Please review. ******** Have you ever noticed that when you work on a fic, times goes really fast. When I started it was 8 and then at the end I look at the clock and BOOM! Its 10:45. ******


End file.
